


[Podfic] aftershocks

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: (post-kanan), Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Self-Hatred, implied tryst/bacta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: original story summary:Tryst nodded approving. “Princesses are more Lyn’s speed, but you know I’m into a good sexy Senator.” With zero transition, he nodded at the lightsaber, still held loosely between Leenik’s knees. “So, you gonna go through with it?”“Go through with what?” Leenik asked, setting the lightsaber to his side, away from Tryst, pretending he hadn't realized he was still holding it.“You know what I mean,” Tryst said, undeterred. “Purifying it, or whatever. Purging it of your," he wiggled his fingers, "soul’s evil.”Leenik sighed and leaned back against his legs, his elbows on Tryst’s knees. “What’s the point of making you guess if you’re just gonna be right on the first try?”+A post-kanan ficlet written for @coasterchild on twitter.
Relationships: Leenik Geelo/Trystan "Tryst" Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [aftershocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721608) by [Euphorion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphorion/pseuds/Euphorion). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:12:16
  * **File type:** MP3 / M4A



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/aftershocks-by-euphorion)



### Credits

  * **Written by:** Euphorion
  * **Read by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Music:** "Water in the Hold" by Tricky Pixie
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)




End file.
